


Teacher's Pet

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because a Melanie Martinez song told me to write this, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rey Kenobi, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Caught the teacher giving eyes to a student. Thought “he pretty cute” and she bit her lip back to him.   
Chewing on nails and her pens while she’s dreaming of him. And he’s fucking in sin (you know he is.)

Teacher’s Pet-Melanie Martinez 

*****  
  


Rey Kenobi absolutely dreaded the ten minute walk from her dormitory to her English 101 classroom. In fact, it almost gives her a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she climbs the steps leading into the two story building. While it’s not so much the course that literally gives her the chills, but rather the man teaching it. Professor K. Ren.   
  


Young, fresh-faced, intelligent and devastatingly handsome, Rey found herself in a bit of sorts when it came to him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever come across. An graduate of Jakku University himself, he took it upon himself to return to the place that kick-started his career and began teaching English 101. However, he had a knack of being incredibly cold in nature towards his students, and his favorite target as of late, Rey Kenobi.

The was just about to bring when Rey slipped inside and took her usual seat towards the back of the classroom. Rolling her eyes as she reached for her textbook, she honestly couldn’t understand why she kept doing this to herself— _he's still going to call on you, Kenobi. Your chances of escaping that beautiful man’s gaze are all but none._ The handsome Professor Ren was already standing at the podium, scribbling on his clipboard, brows furrowed as if in deep concentration.

“Fucking beautiful _bastard_.” Rey murmured to herself in a low voice. 

She wouldn’t deny it. And why should she? It was certain almost every female on this room had, had some sort of odd kink for the young Professor. Many times she had dreamt of what it would be like to feel his hands roaming all over her body, holding her firmly down in place as he bent her over his desk while he did the most downright filthy of things to her. 

"Good morning, everyone." Kylo said as he slid his black-rimmed glasses up his nose. "I hope you all had a nice weekend and made smart choices, because...." He paused as he scanned the room, his eyes stopping on Rey at the very back of the class. "....today we will be having a little "Pop Quiz."

The class as a whole made a low groaning sound of annoyance as Ren walked around the podium handing out a stack of papers. This was not how they had hoped to start off their Monday morning, but Professor Ren had been known to be somewhat of an asshole. He loved his job---God, did he love it, and perhaps a little too much. For him it was go big or go home and nothing less would be accepted. As he moved along the front row of his students, he was surprised to see that so many had managed to make it past the first week.

"Nothing to worry about as long as you managed to review the chapters like I've asked." He went on to add with a sensual smirk growing across his face.

Rey felt she was, overall, a pretty decent student. She never gave Ren any real significant problems, unlike some of her other fellow classmates who constantly remained disruptive. Her grades weren't all that terrible either, but she knew that there was room for improvement. As she grabbed for her paper she saw something scribbled in tiny red ink underneath. Flipping it over she saw a note had been addressed to _her_ specifically: 

_Please, see me after class, Miss Kenobi._

_Professor K. Ren_

Feeling a little confused by this statement, Rey carefully over her paper and saw Ren was now sitting down at his desk, once again lost in deep concentration as he was swiping his thick fingers across his sleek black Apple tablet. Bloody hell, I hope I'm not in trouble or anything, Rey thought as she tried to regain focus on her pop quiz. Naturally she finished first and nervously began her descent down to the front of the class to turn her paper in.

"P-Professor Ren." She spoke in a nervous voice.

Ren slowly lifted his head and stared up at her with dark eyes. "Yes, Miss Kenobi? You've finished already?"

"Yes, sir." She said as she nervously handed the paper in. "I-I also got your note. I know this probably isn't the most appropriate time to ask you this, but have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not, Miss Kenobi." Ren answered, his eyes still lingering over hers. "Why would you think that you have done something wrong?"

"I-I don't know." said Rey, shrugging her shoulders. "I just thought that maybe I---you know what, never mind."

"Just see me after class as I've instructed in the note, all right?" He said with a soft smile. 

Rey nodded and quickly scurried back up the steps towards her seat, still feeling Professor Ren's intense burning gaze on her. _Fucking hell, he is so damn hot! Now I get it---the fascination everyone keeps talking about, he's absolutely, one-hundred percent that---that guy!_

Like other sessions before, the rest of the lesson went on in a rather tortuous pace. Every few seconds, Rey found herself looking up at the clock hanging just above the door to the classroom. With each tick, with each slight movement of the hand, made Rey grow steadily more and more nervous. Until at last the bell rang and no one wanted to be out of there faster than Rey, but, she had an appointment to keep. She quickly told Rose that she would meet up with her at the courtyard in ten. Rose nodded and quickly left, leaving Rey completely and utterly alone with Professor Ren.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Please, call me Kylo." Ren said as he too began gathering his belongings and sliding them into his black satchel. "And yes, I did. I was wondering how you would feel by giving me a hand on some tutoring sessions that I've got planned in the next few weeks?"

"Tutoring sessions, sir?" Rey asked, looking at him in confusion.

Kylo chuckled as he reached for his tablet and turned to look back at her. She looked so adorable with her cute black-skinny jeans and cream-colored blouse and converse sneakers. Too many times he imagined her stark naked and sprawled out on his bed---open to all of his erotic fantasies. No one had ever mesmerized him the way Miss Kenobi did and he'd be damned if he couldn't have her all to himself. 

As sneaky, and as exceptionally dangerous as it would be, he devised a plan to help make that fantasy of his a reality of sorts. He _had_ to have her.

"Yes, I'm setting up a tutoring session down in the library next week, to um...help some of your other fellow classmates who seem to be.....floundering, so to speak." He replied as he then pulled off his black-rimmed glasses and placed them into the pocket of his coat. 

Rey swallowed hard as that made him look ten years younger than he actually was nor did it help her situation in the slightest. Biting down her lip, she tried her best to hide her It was bad enough that she _wanted_ this man, but he was out of reach for so many other reasons. He was her English professor, her mentor.

"I've never tutored anyone before though, Professor." Rey confessed, pushing a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ears. "I'm afraid that I'd be rubbish at it."

"Nonsense, you're practically my best student. I'm sure you'll be great!"

However, after a little persuasion on his end, Rey agreed to assist him on his quest. As she left the classroom, Kylo smirked. There was no tutoring session, there was only him and her, locked away in a private conference room on the far side of the library, away from prying and wondering eyes while he fucked her senseless. Fuck, that sounded so wrong now that he thought about it more thoroughly.

Rey Kenobi was not only intelligent, but she was also very, _very_ beautiful and all he could think about was getting inside her pants. He didn't want her to think he was _that_ kind of guy, because he truly wasn't. Maybe---just maybe he shouldn't push it. Maybe he should really attempt to get to know Rey on a more personal level. With that came a whole different series of worries, concerns and imminent dangers. 

******

Rose Tico was already sitting on the edge of bed, lost in an assignment when Rey entered in a state of absolute excitement and disbelief. As she carefully closed the door behind her, she tossed her back-pack onto the floor and collapsed down onto her twin-sized bed grinning from ear to ear. This was such a insanely, stupid idea, but for the first time she didn't care. She'd risk it all just to have a free moment alone with him, and now that had happened. 

"So, did you have fun with your dreamy professor, doll?" Rose asked as she closed the lid to her laptop.

"Nothing happened, Rose, so you can stop looking at me like that." Rey answered as she lifted her head off from the pillow. "All he wanted was to speak to me about this tutor session that he's got planned and he wanted my help."

"I'm sure he does want _your_ help, Rey Kenobi." Rose teased, smirking sensually in her direction. "And by help, I mean, by bending you over the edge of his desk and having his filthy way with you."

"Stop it, Rose!" Rey hissed through gritted teeth as she fell back against her pillows once more. "It's not like that at all!"

Rose snorted at these words. Rey Kenobi was so innocent, so inexperienced and child-like in nature when it came to these sort of things and rolled her large black eyes in sarcasm. Men like Ren were common, but, he was altogether, a different kind of specimen. If Ren got his hands on Rey---he'd destroy her. _Ruin_ her. "It never is until it _is_ , Rey."

"I have to meet him tomorrow in the library after class for the briefing." said Rey ignoring Rose's insensitive remark.

"Oh really?" said Rose, her brow raised with curiosity. "And what does he plan on teaching you, huh? All the right ways to suck a man's dick---or--or maybe he wants to skip blow jobs and just go straight to third base."

"ROSE TICO!"

"The guy not stupid, okay? He obviously wants to do more than just have "tutor sessions" with you, Rey Kenobi." Rose intervened. "Anyone with half a braincell could figure that out. He's clearly interested in _you_ and not in just "civil" way either, if I might add."

He's clearly interested in you. Those words rang over and over in Rey's head like a broken record. What if everything Rose was saying to her was right? What if Kylo did like her more than just your average student? While she had dreamed of many similar case scenarios occurring between her and him, she never actually expected them to become real. He had a lot riding on his shoulders---his job, his reputation and not to mention, his mother was the Dean of Jakku University.

If something like this got out to the board of education committee, he'd lose not only everything he had worked so hard to gain, he'd lose her as well because she'd more than likely be expelled for having an affair with her professor. _Okay, so we don't take it that far. We don't get romantically or sexually involved with one another--we keep it strictly professional._

"I never said that he was stupid, but to imply that he has some sort of secret agenda---is---is ridiculous, all right? Look, I really need to get that history paper done for Professor Skywalker, and I don't need any distractions."

"Fine." Rose murmured as she placed her earbuds back into her ears. 

Rey bent over and gathered her back-pack and laptop, her iPod and casually made her way towards the library. If she was going to get this report turned in on time she needed peace and quiet and a clear tran-of-thought. That meant no distractions of any kind. She took her usual spot towards the back of the library, away from the majority of other students and pulled out her laptop and began working on her paper.

Last week Professor Skywalker had assigned his AP students their lengthiest essay yet. A total of sixteen pages and using only the MLA format, the most dreaded, hair-pulling, antagonizing, annoying concept. However, her frustrations with the paper itself were quickly drowned out by the sound of Camilla Cabello's voice ringing in her ears. 

_Right now, I'm shameless. Screaming my lungs out for you. Not afraid to face it. I need you more than I want to. I need you more I want to. Show me you're shameless. Write it on my neck, why don't you?_

"Miss Kenobi?"

Startled to hear her name broke her out of her trance, Rey looked up to see Professor Ren standing casually next to her with a genuine smile across his face. Pulling out her earbuds, she calmly placed the down and tried to regain a calm composure. That was proving to be easier said than done with him casually leaning over her, his tousled bangs hanging slight over his bright brown eyes, and the exposed skin at the opening of his black button-up dress shirt.

"Professor Ren, sorry, I did not see you there." said Rey in a rather anxious tone. 

A cold, shiver slowly danced down her spine as he stared deep into her hazel eyes. God, why did he have to be so fucking hot?! It really wasn't helping her situation in the slightest. Everything Rose has said back in the dorms---it was making her ache with _need._ The evidence of that desperate _need_ was now pooling heavily between her legs. It would be so easy to give in to her desires, her need to be touched, to be loved by him. However, a public library full of students was no place for such debauchery, so she would wait.

"Do you need some help with that?" He asked looking down at the blanket document on her computer screen.

"Oh." Rey answered as she looked at the blinking icon and then back up towards him once more. "I-I'm afraid this isn't an English paper. It's history and it's for Professor Skywalker, I'm afraid---he can be quite---quite---"

"Pushy or maybe the better term here is,"incompetent" asshole." Kylo chuckled, which took Rey completely off guard.

She knew some professor's had it out for one another, but she never imagined that the mighty, Kylo Ren would express his feelings for another member of the staff in such a negative light. This deeply puzzled her and it left her with wanting to ask him the question of "why?", why did he dispose him. But with the way he was looking at her right now she felt that might be left for a better time. 

"Luckily, for you, Miss Kenobi, I am quite fluent in both." said Kylo now pulling out the empty chair next to her and sitting down. "So, where would you like to start? I've got all afternoon, what about you?"

"At the beginning is where I think most people like to begin, Professor Ren." Rey answered him.

That cheeky sarcastic tone in her voice sent all the blood rushing down to his aching cock. The nearest vacant conference room was just behind them to the left, he could very easily persuade her to join him, only to strip her down bare, to feel the warm of her naked skin pressed so tightly against his taunt, hard body. God, he envisioned it one, two many times as he lay in his bed late a night, jerking off with her beautiful face clear as day in his mind. 

"I know you're probably not expecting this from me, Miss Kenobi." said Kylo pausing to look over at her. "But.....this whole tutoring thing that I suggested....."

"Sounds like a great idea! Really, I think it's great that you want to help the others!" Rey exclaimed excitedly as they stared at one another.

_Kiss me! Please, just kiss me, Professor Ren!_

This tight enclosed space, the nervousness of him being so close to her like this, his intoxicating fresh-linen scent nearly overwhelmed her. She had to force herself to look away before she tried anything irrational such as plastering her lips to his face. Kylo evidentially caught on and turned his full attention back to the task at hand. _It's too risky, much too risky, Ren. There will be plenty of time to get better acquainted._


	2. Chapter 2

Something about you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman.

Something about, Something about, something about you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't.

Something about, something about, something about you.

Dangerous Woman-Ariana Grande

******

**To: ReyKenobi@JUiversity.com**

**From: KRen@JUniversity.com**

**Subject: History essay?**

**Sorry for the late email, Miss Kenobi, but I was just wondering if you ever managed to get a final grade on your history report yet? I do hope that Professor Skywalker was not too harsh--seeing as he can be a perpetualnt ass the best of times.**

**Professor K. Ren**

**English 101**

**Jakku University.**

Rey sat up in bed re-reading Ren's email over and over again as if letting the feels of his concern over her paper seem deep into her skin. _He_ was seeping deeper into her skin. On their last visit to the library, she managed to inform him that she personally delivered her essay to Professor Skywalker who found the whole situation rather odd. But otherwise he did not question it nor did he question the fact that an English teacher on the same floor as him wrote the _entire_ essay for his student.

**To: KRen@JUinversity.com**

**From: ReyKenobi@JUniversity.com**

**Subject: thanks 4 remembering!**

**I did and I think you'll be pleased to know that managed to scrap an "A", a 99 in fact.**

**Thank you again for your help, Professor. Though, I might suggest the next time you decide to help me out that you let me write the essay. I don't know how much longer we could get away with that.**

**Rey Kenobi**

She hit send and immediately returned to her Statistic's homework, knowing she was well behind on her other classwork. Rose had informed her that she was going to the movies with her boyfriend, Finn and tried to bribe Rey into joining them last minute. Not really feeling like a third wheel and politely took a rain check, saying she'd join them next time. _Ping!_ Looking back down at her computer screen she saw that Kylo had replied back to her. He was feeling pretty.... _.hungry._

**To: ReyKenobi@JUinversity.com**

**From: KRem@JUiversity.com**

**Subject: I’d never 4get!**

**Yes, that definitely is excellent news to hear! I'm glad to hear that you are doing well in his class.**

**And might I suggest that you allow me to help you whenever it's due---speaking of which, do you think you could meet me in Conference Room 4 tomorrow say around 3PM? I'd like to go over some of the techniques we will be using for the tutoring session with you?**

**Professor K. Ren**

**English 101**

**Jakku University.**

Being alone with him shouldn’t have been a big deal—she’d spent many times alone with him since the beginning of the semester. But something about this, the way he phrased it sounded much more intimate than the rest. Nevertheless, she emailed him back saying she could be there fifteen minutes before, just in case. The little winking icon that Professor Ren sent back—sent them most delicious chills down Rey’s spine.   
  


It was pointless to get anything else done for the night when her mind was being bombarded with thoughts of Kylo Ren. With that in mind she closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand and fell back against her pillows. Looking over at her clock on the bedside table, Rey took note of the time. Rose wouldn’t be back until well after ten. What the hell was she going to do for the next three hours?   
  


“I cannot believe that I am doing this.” Rey muttered to herself as she pushed herself off the bed, grabbed her shoes and headed out the door.   
  


Thursday night saw a lot of students preparing for the upcoming weekend—what gigs we’re going on, what parties to attend, Friday night football. Yet, here was Miss Kenobi making her way across campus towards her Professor’s office. She needed to know if she was going crazy or if whatever she thought she was feeling was indeed....real. Looking up at Star-Killer Hall she saw that the light to his office was still lit. 

“No turning back now, I suppose.” 

Pulling open the glass door Rey stormed into the building and began making her way up to the second floor landing. Every classroom apart from his was empty, which told her that the other professors had already gone home for the evening. Ren had a reputation for working late into the wee hours of the morning, so Rey hoped that she wasn't about to disrupt him. However, upon entering on the second floor, she heard the most peculiar sound issuing from his personal study. Silence was, of course to be expected during this time of night---but _panting?_ What on earth was he doing in there?!

Taking tiny baby-like steps, Rey cautiously made her way down to his classroom: 205B. Rounding the corner she had to throw her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping and drawing unwanted attention to herself. There was Professor Ren sitting behind his desk, slacks and boxer briefs around his ankles and stroking his cock. His eyes were closed and he was struggling to make any real coherent noise other than the series of grunts he was currently making. 

"F-Fuck! Fuck that feels so _fucking_ good!" He panted as he stroked himself from base to tip, keeping a steady rhythm. "F-Fuck! R-R---Rey! REY! Fuck, fuck!"

Ropes of hot cum then splattered across his right hand and all across the front of his lower abdomen. It was perhaps the most erotic thing Rey had ever seen in her life, yet it also seemed so forbidden. She had this effect on him? _Her?_ Rey Kenobi? Ren was her professor, her mentor and her friend---yet here he was thinking about her in a very inappropriate manner. For the briefest moment she thought of confronting him, now realizing what the whole tutor session were really all about. It was _his_ way of spending private time with her without being too suspicious. 

_Well, I fucking welcome your challenge, Professor Ren,_ Rey muttered to herself as she bit down on her lip watching Kylo lean forward and grab a handful of tissues and began wiping himself clean before pulling up his pants and slipping his now semi-hard dick back into his boxers. This was the sort of thing that happened in books, films, even television but never in reality---and certainly never like this. 

"Damn it, I want you so bad, Rey Kenobi, you just don't even know---you're drive me _fucking_ crazy!" She heard him say in a low voice as he then stared down at the front of his laptop where she was able to catch a quick glimpse of a photo of herself. 

_Well, that's definitely not creepy of anything_ , Rey wondered as she saw him slowly rise to his feet, stowing his laptop back into his bag and clearing up the mess on his desk. Rey certainly didn't want to get caught in the amidst of her professor's sensual endeavors, which now, she knew were completely about her and quickly made the way towards back downstairs. _Yep, just as Rose Tico had suspected all along. Damn her! Damn her all to hell!_

Tomorrow was certainly going to very, very strange indeed. In fact, she might even be able to look him in the eyes after all she had seen. When Rose returned to the dormitory later that evening and asked how Rey's night went, she did her best to maintain a cool, collect composure. But inside---she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, girl, you missed one hell of an amazing movie! I wish you had come with us, you would love really enjoyed yourself!" Rose exclaimed as she tossed her coat onto the edge of her bed. 

"Nothing, really, just tried to get some of my statistic's homework finished." Rey answered her, trying her best to block out the images of Ren from her mind. "So what movie did you guys decide to go and see?"

"Well, first he took me to that fancy restaurant down by the bay, you know the new Italian place, the sly devil." said Rose now pulling off her shoes and throwing them into the tiny closet next to her bed. "And then we went and saw that super romantic movie that everyone has been talking about in campus---"

"Now, you see _why_ I don't go with you to these sort of things?" Rey said, cutting her off mid-sentence with a nonchalant shrug. "I always feel like the third wheel and you can admit that this was a date and you felt bad for leaving me here by myself?"

"We just need to find you the right man, that's all." Rose addressed. "Then....then you can come with us and it can be a double date!"

The right man? Yeah, the only man she was currently thinking about right now had been sitting behind a desk, fisting his cock to high heaven while screaming out her name. No other man on the face of this planet was ever going to be able to replace all she had seen, all that she secretly desired than Kylo Ren. Tomorrow she'd have to face him--one way or another, and she would have to do it with class.

"Yeah, I doubt any man on this campus would even be remotely interested in dating someone like me?"

"Professor Ren would." said Rose quickly, winking over at her.

As Rey turned away, shaking her head she wished so much that she could tell Rose just how right she was on that statement (okay, maybe not so much on the dating part), but he was _definitely_ interested in bedding her. As much as she longed to tell her best friend and dorm-mate about the things she had just witnessed in his classroom, she knew she'd be taking a huge risk in doing so. So, instead she kept it tight lipped.

"What are you talking about, Rose? He does _not_ see me that way and nor should he."

"Are you kidding me?!" Rose gasped as she sat down next to Rey, took a hold of her hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "Have you even seen the way that he looks at you during class? He's so into you and you don't even know it!"

"What I know...." Rey emphasized, choosing her words very, very carefully. "...is that _he_ is my professor and nothing more, okay? Just because he looks at me like that does't mean he's probably not doing it the thousands of other females on this campus. He's young, unmarried---so, of course he might give a few female students the wondering eye. It doesn't mean anything---it just means he's a guy."

"Ask him, then."

Rey gave Rose a blank stare at these words. Ask him? Ask him what? Where exactly was she taking this? Rey hoped that Rose wasn't actually thinking of encouraging her in this little endeavor. Did she not realize something like this could get him fired and her expelled? A lot rode on this scholarship and she wasn't about to ruin it because her English teacher was hot and bothered by her---and vice versa. No, too much was on the line!

"Ask him what?"

"When do you see him next? Tomorrow, right? Didn't you say something about meeting him up for tutoring?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Rey nodded. "Yeah, he wanted me to help him with some of my other classmates--why?"

"Okay, tomorrow when you see him, ask him, straight up how he feels and see where it gets you." said Rose with a shrug. "If he doesn't shank you by the end of it, I'll admit that I was wrong about this whole thing, but..... _but_ if he does....."

"He's not going to "shank" me, whatever the hell that means!" said Rey looking down at Rose with disgust. "Jesus, it's like you want me to fuck his brains out when you say it like that, Rose!"

_******_

Nevertheless, Rey still found herself standing outside Conference Room 4 the following afternoon. Looking down at her phone, she made the conscious decision to come early---a whole thirty minutes to be exact. Confront him? Don't confront him? Her mind had been racing all night and nearly all day over the matter. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing raged. Ren was just inside and she had no idea how she was going to be able to talk to him, much less look at him without the image of him palming at his dick, muttering her name. Reaching up she knocked on the door twice. Within seconds he appeared and already she found herself going weak in the knees. 

"Miss Kenobi---you're early. Wow, twenty-five till three---what's the hurry? Afraid you might miss something?" Ren teased as he stepped aside and allowed her to pass. 

"Yes, well, I uh...." Rey began as she slipped off her coat and back-pack onto the tables he had placed together. He stood close to her and she inhaled his fresh cologne--- _fuck, he smelled divine!_ His silky black hair was tousled and falling in all the right places, and brown eyes blaring with desire "....I just figured that you could use the extra help getting things set up before the other students came by."

"Well that was awfully generous of you, Miss Kenobi, but I've got it all covered." said Kylo with a sincere smile.

He then looked down at this watch---twenty to three. Why had she come so early? Was there was something she wanted to say? Do? Regardless of what it was, he wouldn't say no if she asked him. There was plenty of space in this conference room for a little debauchery. All she needed was to say so. He'd willingly give her _whatever_ her pretty little heart desired. 

"Professor Ren?"

"Rey, please, call me Kylo." He smiled as he began laying out small handouts onto the desks in front of him. "We're close enough now that we can start calling each other by first names, I think."

"If that's case then.....then I …I really should tell you something."

"Oh?" Kylo paused, his dark eyes meeting her innocent gaze. She was so breathtaking, and he was rock-hard. "And what would that be?"

"I um...." Rey swallowed hard. She was suddenly unable to string together the right words to say, and it was as if Kylo sensed it because he slowly began making his way over towards her---until at last he was standing within inches of her. 

"What's the matter, Rey?" Kylo asked, reaching up to stroke the side of her face with his index finger. His touch felt like heaven and she was _aching_ for more. "You're as white as a sheet. Look, whatever it is, you can tell me. There's no need to be nervous---we're friends, right?"

"I saw you, Professor----last night." Rey confessed, hanging her head in shame.

Kylo was taken aback at her words, his eyes widening. She had caught him red-handed and he felt all the color draining from his face. Now he was the one who looked like he had seen a ghost. Quickly, he walked over towards the door carefully looking to see that no one was near before closing it turning the lock. They were going to need a bit of privacy. He pressed his palm and his head against the glass and let out a low sigh.

"Rey, you have to understand something, I...." Kylo began but he felt to arms wrap around his upper torso and that all but took the very breath out of his lungs.

"I didn't mean to spy on you, Kylo, really---I-I--" Rey stuttered and Kylo could tell she was literally on the verge of tears.

He couldn't stand to hear her cry. If any tears needed to be shed, it would be when he told her that he was falling for her. Whipping around and cradled her face in his hands and started to lean in to kiss her, but stopped himself in the process. _No, as much as you want to, Ren, don't. What she's witnessed, it could ruin you---it could ruin her. It could ruin you both._

"Firstly, do _not_ apologize for anything, Rey. You did nothing wrong, okay?" said Kylo firmly. 

"But I just stood there---and---and--watched you, like it was nothing! I invaded your privacy, your entire career could be in jeopardy---" Rey was stumbling now and tears pooled from her eyes down her cheeks. 

_Fuck it! Damn it all to hell!_ Kylo thought before wrapping his right hand around the nape of Rey's neck and forcefully pulling her to him. Their lips crashed and the tiny whimper that escaped from her throat made Kylo's blood run hot. If he wanted _her_ badly before, it couldn’t even compare to how much he wanted her in this very moment. As he deepened the kiss, his desire to have her in his arms, entangled under his bed-sheets grew. It began a ravenous hunger deep within him. 

“W-Wait, Professor Ren—I-I mean Kylo!” said Rey in a panic as she suddenly pushed herself away from him. God, how she hated it. Being his arms had been heaven--pure heaven. “I-I can’t do this! We can’t—you could get fired, I could get expelled!”

“No you’re not going to get expelled, Rey and you wanna know why?” He paused briefly before approaching her again, placing both of his hands on the brim of her shoulders “Because I care about you enough not to bullshit you into tricking you! We don’t have to tell anyone. It could our little secret, okay?” 

"I-I---um---I think that I just need some time to really think---think about---"

A knock at the door prevented her from giving him a clear-cut answer, but he just smiled down at her and told her to hold onto whatever it was that she was thinking until the tutoring session ended. Straightened himself, Kylo walked over to the door and unlocked it and saw six of his students standing outside, all of whom, were wearing smug expressions on their faces. Rey tried to make it seem as if nothing had happened between her and Ren---but even now as she stood back against the wall she could still taste his lips on against hers. _What the hell am I doing?! He's my Professor and I let him kiss me---oh, but he is such a good kisser!_

"Rey?" Poe asked with a confused look on his face as he entered the room. "What are you doing here? Surely, you don't need tutoring, do you?"

"Miss Kenobi has graciously agreed to help me with the tutoring sessions, Mr. Dameron, that is all you need to know." Kylo explained, closing the door behind the last student who filed into the room. "Now, if you're wondering why your here right now, this is my way of giving you a chance to "redeem" yourself. It's midterm and finals will be here before you know it and some of you have been lacking in the classroom."

"Some of us?" Poe snorted. 

"Yes, Mr. Dameron." said Kylo firmly as he began walking around the room, his dark eyes falling on Rey every now and again. "Which, is why I think a very well-thought out essay, sixteen pages to be exact is, would be beneficial for some of you. You may choose any literature piece available to you whether in the library or on the web, but---you must use MLA formatting to state your case. I will be here and so will Miss Kenobi if you have any questions, or need help. This is due by the end of the fall semester."

"Doesn't sound to bad." Another student said, cocking his head from side to side.

"We'll meet here in Conference Room 4 every Thursday at three o'clock until you are released for Christmas break." Kylo added.

"Sir, what if we have class?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wex, I have already spoken to each of your Professors and they have agreed to work around your class schedules." said Kylo before moving over to stand next to Rey.

His free hand skimmed the bottom of her floral skirt and she got the sensation that Ren wanted to keep on playing their special little game after everyone had left. This was so dangerous, yet so enticing all at the same time. To find oneself wrapped in a heated love-affair with someone from the faculty staff---Rey Kenobi had never imagined it. By four each student had picked a topic and set off to work in the library, leaving Kylo and Rey alone once more. Locking the door again, he slowly turned his attention back to Rey. She felt she had stared off into a dream. A deliciously, wonderful dream.

"So.....have you got an answer for me yet, Rey?" Kylo asked, his voice laced with sex appeal. 

"I've never done anything like this before, Kylo."

"Neither have I." He said with shrug. "But I know I _want_ this and I _want_ it with you. Can you say the same?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked up to meet his intense gaze. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he reached out to push her hair away from her eyes. "Absolutely nothing at all. In fact, I don't you to worry about a thing. I'll.....I'll take care of _you._ I promise."

What "taking care of her" all meant was a mystery to Rey as she began making her way back towards her dorm. She was so inexperienced when it came to men, especially when it men like Kylo. He seemed so sure of himself, like he had already obtained his place in the world and was willing to take an innocent like Rey under his wing. It was evident as she pulled her hood over her head to stop the rain from getting her soaked to the bone---he was willing to be her confidant, her mentor and friend, her tutor---her _teacher_ in all of this.

"Could you meet me later tonight around the Hoth Science Hall, say around six-thirty?" He then asked. 

"Why, what happens at six-thirty?" She murmured, jokingly. "You planning on kidnapping me or something, Professor?"

"No, but that is a very intriguing idea, though, Miss Kenobi." He said with a sensual smile on his face. This sent chills down Rey's spine---but in all the right ways. He was so sexy and he wasn't even remotely trying. "I just want to talk."

"We can talk here."

"Not with all these wondering eyes, we can't." said Kylo pointing over her shoulder towards where the rest of Rey's classmates were now walking in and out of book shelves. "It'll be less conspicuous if we met when it gets dark out."

"Is something wrong?" Rey asked nervously as he handed her, her backpack.

"Now why would there be anything wrong, Miss Kenobi? I simply want to meet up in a place where we can't be discovered, is all." Kylo addressed before walking over towards the door---he pulled it open and stopped to turn back and look at her. "Have a good rest of your day, Miss Kenobi---remember, Hoth Science Hall, six-thirty and don't be late or you'll miss out."

Or you'll miss out. Those words echoed in Rey's ears as she made the long walk back towards her dorm. Rose was nowhere to be found when she entered, to which, she was greatly thankful for. She needed this alone time to think. Gazing at the clock on her bed-side table, she would have at least three hours to let her imagination run amuck and wonder. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she ran her fingertips across her swollen lips. They burned and ached from his touch---and left her contemplating if what she was doing was either pure insanity or something she truly wanted. 

Bing! Bing! Her phone went off. Looking at the screen it was a text from Rose saying she was going out to dinner with Finnn and not wait up. _Great, the less conscious I can make this whole scenario the better._ If Rose Tico ever found out that she was literally running around with Kylo Ren, she'd never hear the end of it. Thinking it would be best if she took a hot shower to clear her head, she grabbed a towel and the rest of her toiletrees and made her way down towards the women's bathroom. 

Rey peeled out of her jeans and t-shirt and stepped into the stall letting the hot water cascade over her entire body. Hmm, the heat felt so soothing and she could feel the tension in her muscles relenting. As she began lathering the shampoo in her hair, she heard the door to the bathroom open and then close again. Eh, probably just another student. A lot of students tried to catch their showers in the evening, if they could, because in the morning it was always a headache. However, no signs of water from the showers turned on nor the flush of a toilet nearby went off. _Maybe someone had gotten the wrong room--it happens!_

"Well, this is very sexy, I must say." Came a deep male's voice.

Rey whipped around and saw Kylo standing there leaning against the shower curtain, fully clothed and his hair slightly damp. Not wishing to cause a scene by letting out a shriek, Rey immediately grabbed a hold of her towel and wrapped it around her glistening wet body. 

"What in God's name do you think you are doing in here, Professor?!" Rey gasped in horror. "Someone could have seen you!"

"I know this school like the back of my hand and trust me, I wasn't observed." He told her cocking his head to one side. "You forget my mom's the Dean around here."

"Still---what if someone on my floor had seen you entering the girls bathroom?!" said Rey, now shutting off the water. "What are you doing in here anyways? I thought I was meeting you at six-thirty?!"

"I couldn't wait till then, so forgive me." He confessed now taking a step towards her. "I had to see you again. So, I followed you back here to the dorms---most of everyone is in study hall or off campus or in their dorms. No one would have suspected me."

"Please, Ren, don't be that creepy guy that stalks his students, please!" Rey begged, a pleading look growing in her eyes.

"I'm not a creep, Miss Kenobi. I know what lines to cross and what lines not to cross---but I am _very_ sexual attracted to you." said Ren softly, lowering his head to kiss her on the lips. She happily obligated, but that still didn't relinquish her of her fears. 

"Can I at least finish my shower, Ren?"

"Only if it means I can---indulge myself and watch?" He teased, a quirk of a smile growing across his lips.

"What are you standing there and jerk off or something?"

"I wasn't, but now that you've mentioned it, I can, if you like." Ben answered cocking his head from one side tot he other.

In fact, he would love nothing more. He was so hard and seeing her naked body for only a millisecond and left him in an aching need. If anything he ought to fuck her against this shower stall, but, he wouldn't unless she asked him too. Rey Kenobi was no mere picnic that he could feast on whenever he wanted to and he wouldn't treat her as such. His parents, however, annoying and childish they were, had at least taught him good manners along the way.

"No, I'm a gentlemen. I'll gladly give you your privacy when it's needed!"

"Thank you." said Ret before she shut the shower curtain and returned to her bathing.

Within fifteen minutes she was showered, dressed and standing inside a locked bathroom with her English professor. Looking down at his watch, he read the time and told her he'd see her in two hours. If he hadn't come in here to do anything but talk, why had he come in the first place? Some things, Rey could already see, that he was doing made little to no sense at all. She would never question it though as she began to dry her hair.

_He's a little off sometimes, but it doesn't diminish his overall sex appeal and fucking hell, I love that about him!_


	3. Chapter 3

Right now, I'm shameless

Screaming my lungs out for you, not afraid to face it

I need you more than I want to, I need you more than I want to

Show you're shameless

Write it on my neck why don't you? I won't erase it

I need you more than I want to, I need you more than I want to

Shameless-Camilla Cabello

*******

It was near dark whenever Rey slipped from her dormitory and began making her way over towards Hoth Science Hall. The building itself had been closed at the beginning of the fall semester for repairs, but that didn't stop students from vandalizing whenever possible. Most of the time, Rey did her best to avoid walking this way due to the drug exchanges that occurred just around the back-- _great, just the spot where Ren wants to meet me! What if there are some drug addicts waiting to hand out their goods to students and one of them recognizes me!?_

"That's just what I need on my conscious----getting kicked out, expelled, and for what? All because I wanna eat my professor's dick and watch as he fucks my virgin ass into the bedsheets." Rey murmured in a low voice to herself as she founded the corner to the backside of the building.

For once, luck seemed to have been her side. The only thing waited for her was a solid black jeep sitting in the distance. As she approached the window slowly rolled down and Kylo stuck his head out, smiling seductively in her direction. Though she still thought him walking in on her during her shower was a horrible idea--it didn't stop her from wanting him or vice versa.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." He told her as he hung his arm out of the vehicle. "Come on, it's much warmer in the jeep."

"First things first---where are we going?"

"You'd think after my little stunt in the shower stall earlier, that I wouldn't have any other unexpected surprises up my sleeve?" Kylo asked, brows narrowing. Somehow, Rey felt that made him look ten times hotter than he already was. "We're going out to dinner---you and me."

“But what if someone sees us?” Rey quipped not moving from her spot on the sidewalk. “A kiss in a conference room I could understand, stepping in the shower stall was bold, but _still_ incredibly stupid—--but going out to a restaurant and having dinner together?”   
  
  


Kylo rolled his eyes at this and tried his best not to expose the grin on his face. She worried too WAY much. What if this? What if that? _A little optimism here, would be great, Miss Kenobi._ Did she really think that he was going to put her in a position where someone (mainly someone from campus) could see them spending time together? _I’m smarter than that, Kenobi. A lot smarter. So a little faith in me would do you some good._  
  
  


“Rey, listen to me, all right? I’m not about to put your academic career and my professional career on the line, so relax. I’ve got this whole thing covered.” 

Rey narrowed her gaze at him, feeling hesitant to join him in the vehicle. She was still unsure about going through with all of this. Professor Ren had proven to her already that he could charming as well as conniving. It made her wonder what other devious charms he possessed. Cunning, sure, that seemed reasonable for an attractive, well-endowed young man of his stature, and yet there was this darker-edgier part to him that she couldn't waver. It honestly felt like she was constantly walking on eggshells when it came to him and that was such a terrifying thought! 

"Just dinner, right?" Rey then asked him as she slowly approached the jeep.

"Just dinner, I promise. Look if it makes you feel better, we can discuss extra circular activities afterwards."

"Okay....fine!" Rey said throwing her hands up in the air. "But just know that I'm only agreeing to this because---because, I'm thinking irrationally right now and because I'm hungry and also because I can't seem to escape you, all right!?!"

"Totally noted, Miss Kenobi." said Kylo sticking his head back into the jeep and reaching over to unlock the passenger's side.

Once she was strapped in, he turned to look at her. He had changed out of his usual teaching attired and settled for something a bit more casual. The only thing that had remained the same was his choice of color: black. While it looked so ordinary on other men---it was distinctly perfect on Kylo. Almost as if the color itself had been made just for him. Black hair, dark eyes, light skin---it gave Rey the shakes for he reeked of bad boy essence. Something told her as she sat next to him that he has caused some trouble somewhere in his youth and this was the outcome of it. 

"I haven't been off campus before. What restaurant are we going to?" Rey asked.

Kylo smirked from the corner of his eyes and replied in a smooth voice like silk as he placed his free hand on her thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. "Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Sit back, relax and let me do the thinking for you tonight. Just know that you're going to love it."

"I hate surprises." said Rey in a low voice as she turned her head to look out the window.

"Trust me, you'll love this one."

Rey wanted to keep herself optimistic, but something in the pit of her stomach was fighting against it. The drive took about thirty minutes, but Rey hardly said anything along the way out of fear she might upset Kylo. His eyes stayed peeled to the rode and when he turned into a parking lot, Rey took note of the restaurant: STAR-KILLER BAR AND GRILL. Eh, it seemed simple enough, like any other ordinary restaurant she had been to in the past with her foster parents. She just hoped she would be allowed to order what she wanted this time around.

"Come on." said Kylo now turning off the ignition. "I called ahead and made reservations."

"Not really what I expected." Rey told him as they walked side by side to the front entrance of the restaurant.

Kylo snorted as he held open the door for her. However, one inside, her floor dropped. This was no ordinary bar and grill place---but--a seriously upgraded one. She noticed a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling overhead and fine cuisines being carried out on trays by the waiters who adorned black tuxedos. She looked down at her own attire in disgust; dirty converses, faded-out black skinny jeans and a cut-off the sleeves tunic and felt the heat rising in her cheeks. _What the actual fuck, Ren?! A little warning would have been super nice here! I'm going to be a damn laughing stock!_

"Are you out of your ever-living mind?!" Rey hissed through gritted teeth, pulling at her jacket to hide her shirt. "This is a five-star restaurant and I look like something that wondered up off the damn streets!"

"Calm down, you look fine." said Kylo as he lead her towards the front desk where a hostess was waiting for them. "Party of two for Ren, please."

"Ren---Ren---ah, yes, Mr. Ren, we have been expecting you, sir." said the hostess checking off his name on her tablet. She then reached for two menus and gestured them towards their table near the very back of the restaurant (away from any wondering eyes). "Here we are. You're waiter will be with you shortly!"

"Thank you." Kylo smiled.

He saw Rey hiding behind her menu and quickly reached over and pulled it down so he could see her beautiful face. She was trembling and eagerly looking over her shoulder every five minutes for any sign of a familiar face. God, this was such a bad idea after all! Why the hell had she agreed to this?! One wrong move and she could kiss her scholarship goodbye forever!

"Will you please calm down? We're thirty minutes from campus and at a five-star restaurant." said Kylo softly. "I really don't think students living on a tight budget are going to be eating here."

"And the professors and their families?" said Rey in a panicked tone. "What about them?!"

"The same thing goes for the professors, Rey." Kylo nodded in her direction. "I chose this place for those two main reasons because I knew you'd be worried---but---as you can see, you needn't not be. Most people couldn't even afford something like this anyway. I only can because---"

"Because your mom is the Dean. Of course." Rey said with a sigh, now lowering her menu back down onto the table. Immediately she felt her nerves calming down slightly. _Clever, Ren. Really clever---you're not as crazy as I had originally thought._ "You would pick the most expensive place for us to talk because you knew no one else could interrupt us."

"You see?" Kylo leaned back in his chair, lightly applauding. "You're catching on quicker than I expected. So, now that you know the whole truth, does it help ease you of some of your fears?!"

"Only slightly, but---well played, Professor Ren."

Kylo smiled and glanced back down at his menu once more. They both settled for the Star-Killer Steak with a side of potatoes and green beans and the restaurant's finest signature wine (though Kylo mostly drank it seeing as Rey was still underage), but he let her have a sip or two. Being alone with him always made her stomach twist and turn but as they continued on with their conversation, Rey began to see the softer, gentler side of Kylo Ren. Turns out he wasn't all that close with his parents, despite their heavy contributions to Jakku University. The only reason he came back to school was the immense income his mother offered him on site. It was selfish, perhaps, but he was damn good at what he did. 

"So---if you weren't teaching, what job would you have liked to do?" Rey asked the second the waiter had set down her moose chocolate cake.

"A writer." Kylo answered before digging into his own strawberry cheesecake. "I've always wanted to be a famous writer---one of those "Best-Seller" kind, you know? My parents were of course supportive of the idea, but not to the point to actually help me make the dream a reality."

"I think parents should always be supportive of their children, no matter what."

"Tell that to my head-strong parents." Kylo responded sarcastically, playing now with the napkin in his lap. "Listen, you wanna get out of here and come back to my place for a bit---it's only about a five minute drive from campus. I could easily drop you off---"

"Do you think that's a good idea, Ren?" 

"I do." He said with a smile before reaching into his back pocket to fish for his wallet.

_*******_

He threw two one-hundred dollar bills down and that alone made Rey's face turn a sickly shade of green. _Poof! Two-hundred dollars gone just like that! Like it's literally....nothing!_ As they left the restaurant she didn't even want to imagine how much their meal must have cost. Clambering back into his jeep, she still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go back to his apartment with him. What the hell was she even thinking? Regardless she knew how the night was probably going to end between the two them. The stench of sweat and sex engulfing her as she found herself entangled in his bed-sheets.

_You play such a dangerous game here, Ren. It's like playing with fire and hoping that you don't get burned in the process._

To calm her soothing nerves on the drive back, Rey asked Ren if it was okay if she turned on the radio. He happily nodded and as she reached for the dash his fingers brushed against hers causing her breathing to go slightly rigid. His touch always felt so unexpected, so thrilling and yet she had already felt him pressed fully against her once before. Each time felt like the first and that was something that she secretly longed for. 

"Hmm, I like this song." said Rey once she had settled on a radio station. 

The vocals of the lead singer from Awolnation immediately filled her ears and the nervousness she had been feeling throughout this entire night seemed to drift away as she leaned her head against the window drifting in and out of focus. Kylo, though he meant to keep his eyes solely focused on the road found himself glancing at her from the corner of his eyes every few minutes. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before---simple and yet still vastly intriguing. 

"Indie music---really, I never took you for someone who liked Indie music." said Kylo with a sincere smile. "Once again you manage to keep on surprising me, Miss Kenobi."

"That's a good thing, I hope?" 

"It is." Kylo answered.

Pulling into the rather large apartment complex, however, the churning feelings in the pit of her stomach resurfaced once more. What if one of the professor's from campus lives here and saw her with Ren? What if they question his motives or wonder why she's here in the first place? It sure as hell isn't for a private tutoring session that's for sure. Rey told herself as she kept gazing back and forth at the semi-empty parking lot. He put the jeep in park and turned in his seat to look at her. He'd kiss her right here, right now, but he understood her fears for he had his own. 

"My apartment is at the top." He told her calmly. "It's just me and my dog, Silencer."

"You have a dog?!"

"Yes, he's really my only companion." said Kylo with nod. "I found him abandoned on the side of the road one day and took him in and ever since then he's been with me. I think he'll like you, but, just so he doesn't bark or jump on you, I'll go in first."

"Okay."

Kylo then grabbed his coat and exited the jeep. Rey watched as she climbed the set of stairs to the top-most floor. Immediately the sounds of an excited puppy could be hear and she thought she saw his tail wagging just as Kylo opened the door and closed it again. A few minutes passed and he was back down at the jeep, holding the door open for her. _Aww, ever the lovely gentlemen!_

"I went ahead and put him in the spare guest bedroom so we wouldn't be disturbed." said Kylo in a low voice.

"You bring that precise thing out of that room so I can meet him!" Rey argued as she followed Kylo up the flight of steps to 12C. 

He chuckled slightly as he pushed the front door open and stepping back to allow her to pass. It was perfect for a young professor trying to get by. The living room and kitchen were connected and littered with books, newspaper clippings and squeaky dog toys. Rey felt the warmness growing deep within her belly. Kylo Ren was a total nerd and she adored it. As she unbuttoned her coat she heard him mumbling words like "it's not much" or "sorry about the mess" as she gave herself a little private tour. The books were famous works by famous authors and looking up onto the shelf she saw some of his own works.

"You're a writer?" She asked, surprised as she pointed to his name on the spine of a book.

"I dabble.... _some._ " Kylo replied as he made his way over to her. "Science fiction stuff, mostly. I was always interested in things like Star Wars and aliens, things like that as a little kid, so....."

"You're such a nerd!" Rey teased.

A flush of red ran up Kylo's cheeks at these words. He couldn't remember the last time a girl had made him blush this badly---in fact, now that he stood there looking down at her, he couldn't remember if anyone ever had until she came along. Luckily his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paws scratching behind the guest bedroom door. Letting out a low sigh he walked over, unlocked the door and carefully dragged the trashing pup towards the living room where he immediately persisted on jumping on Rey and licking her hands and fingers. As Kylo stood there, arms crossed he couldn't help but visualize a moment where Rey is sitting on his couch with Silencer who's a full-grown dog at this point with his head resting silently on Rey's round belly.

_Yeah, that's my kid in there! Mine!_

"Oh my goodness!" Rey cooed as she sank down onto her knees to pet the puppy now jumping at every chance to lick her face. "Aren't you just the most adorable thing I've ever seen? Yes! Yes, you're a good boy, aren't you?! Yes, your daddy is so lucky! Yes, he is! Oh my gosh, Kylo he's gorgeous!"

"I told you he'd like you."

"Well....." said Rey now rising to her feet again and staring up at him. ".....now that you have me here. What are we going to do?"

"I could think of a few things that we could do." Kylo winked in a seductive manner.

"Kylo.....no." Rey said shaking her head repeatedly at him. "I did _not_ come here to sleep with you, even if we are trying to---to---"

"Who said anything about sleeping with each other, Rey?" Kylo snorted as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two coffee mugs from the top cabinet and began pouring some coffee he had made earlier into them. _Thank God, it's still hot!_ Ren thought to himself. "Cream? Sugar? Besides, if I was just trying to have sex with you---we would have done it earlier today in the conference room."

Swallowing hard, Rey just stared at him unable to say really anything to contradict him. As he handed her her coffee mug, she felt her whole body go completely numb. It suddenly felt more dangerous to be along with him here than at that restaurant full of unknown people watching their every move. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into here?!_ She wondered as she turned on her heel and sat down on the edge of the sofa where he quickly joined her. 

"You're--you're very straight forward about things, aren't you?" Rey stated in a shaky breath.

"Would you rather me be upfront and honest or be sleazy and be one of those guys who tries to take advantage of a young freshman who's just getting into her prime?" Kylo then asked, running his fingers shyly through his thick mane of black hair. "i prefer to be honest---you tend to get places a lot smoother when you tell the truth."

"But why me, Kylo? There are so many other---much more beautiful---girls on this school campus---plenty who could give you what you're seeking?"

Kylo then reached over and pushed the loose strand of her hair away from her eyes and replied softly. "Because I don't _want_ anyone else, that's why. I _want_ you and if you think this diversion you're trying to create to sort of separate us or think it will either drive me away or make me start chasing after somebody else, then you're dead wrong, Miss Kenobi." 

"I-I didn't mean---"

"Don't think, Rey. Just let it happen. Just let it happen." said Kylo as he began leaning to kiss her.

It was like a series of bright sparks went flying off inside Rey's head as their lips met. This time it wasn't rough or vigorous as it had been back in the conference room---it was gentle yet still held the same amount of passion. Silencer who had been attempting to nudge his way in between them had finally given up, grabbed one of his chew toys and stalked back over towards the guest bedroom. Clearly, this attention hour had expired. Poor pup---Rey thought as Kylo's kisses started becoming slightly longer---and wet. French kissing was only something she had tried once in high school and it left her feeling like someone was trying to eat her face rather than kissing. 

"K-Kylo." Rey moaned as he surged from her lips, to her jaw, to the crook of her neck. "W-What about Silencer? He's feeling left out."

"He'll be fine." Kylo told her in a raspy voice, nipping and biting at her neck now with his teeth. "You're so soft, Rey! I could do this all fucking night!"

"Except I-I have class tomorrow, Professor."

Kylo pulled back for a moment and gave her a quizzical stare. He knew she was lying---most students didn't have class on Fridays--at least no freshmen that is. _Caught you in a lie, haven't I, Miss Kenobi? That warrants for punishment, but I'll keep my word---for now. The first time we fuck it'll be in my bed where I can bed you properly---the second time, I'll be in my office bent over my desk for lying to me!_

"If you're gonna lie to me, Miss Kenobi, at least do a better job at it." said Kylo slyly. "I'd hate to have to induce punishment as part of this relationship. Don't get me wrong---watching you quiver underneath me is a major turn on."

"Punishment? You never said anything about punishment?" said Rey now suddenly pulling away from, repulsed. "You're not one of those sadist people who gets off---"

"What? No!" Kylo cried out loudly. "I'm no fucking Christian Grey or whoever the fuck these women keep reading about! I don't have a red room of pain--and--why are you looking at me like that?"

"For someone who doesn't ready Fifty Shades you sure do know what a red room of pain is!" Rey chuckled nervously. 

"You are aware that there are films out on it right---"

"Still, do you watch them?!"

Kylo then reached over and began tickling Rey which caused her to fall backwards onto the couch, taking Kylo with her. Having his weight on top of her and feeling the most intimate parts of him next to her body---with only their clothes separating him sent this to a whole new level of inmate. Rey was gripping his biceps through his black shirt and he had his hands digging into her hips. God, she wanted to stay---she'd do anything to stay with him, to stay the night. However, this needed to be taken tiny steps. One day at a time.

"It's getting late, Kylo." Rey breathed slowly. However, she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest any moment. "I should probably think about heading back to the dorms now."

Though this disappointed him slightly, he didn't argue or push the idea. Nodding he carefully pushed himself off her and grabbed his jacket and waited long enough for Rey to say goodbye to Silencer. On their way out, however, she made Kylo promise to let her see him again all to which he was happy to oblige. Hell, he'd let her walk the dog whenever she wanted if she asked. The drive back to the campus was filled with anticipation and high sexual tension. It actually made his little incident in the shower earlier and everything after it seem completely harmless. When he pulled up to secluded place just outside her dorm he slowly turned and looked at her.

"I had a good time tonight." He said in a faint voice. 

"Me too." Rey smiled. "We should---we should do it again, sometime."

"I agree." He added. He then reached for her hand and began writing down his cell-phone number with a blue ink pen. "Write it down somewhere where no one will find it and wash it off the second you're able. I'd rather text you than constantly send you emails---less conspicuous."

"Here, let me give you mine---"

"I won't need it." Ben said with a tiny shake of his head. "Besides my parents and important colleagues, you're the only other person in my contacts list so....I don't think it's really going to be a major issue."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked, blinking rapidly at him.

"The only you need to give me right now is another kiss before I lean over and steal it over from you anyways." Kylo smiled before reaching over slipping his hand behind her neck and pulling her forward.

_Fuck, he could kiss her all night long if time were permit it!_ In fact, there was a lot of things he could do with her, but, he would wait until it was the right moment. He'd waited this long and he figured he would wait a little while longer. For her he'd do anything. There was absolutely no need to rush this. Just being here, being present, being in her life in this way was good enough with him. In fact, Kylo couldn't remember a time where he had been _this_ happy and with someone who made it even _possible_ for him to be with happy. Yes, this was definitely love. He could feel it in his bones.

"I'll text you tomorrow." Rey told him the second they broke apart. 

"You better." He said as he stroked her cheek. "Don't want me chasing after you all over campus, do you?"

"Behave yourself, Ren." Rey joked as she playfully hit him across his sternum. "We wouldn't want anyone to think that you're messing around with one of your students, now would we?"

"But I'm not messing around---not really. There's true feelings involved, I assure you." He murmured in a low voice, slapping her behind as she opened the passenger's side door to leave. "Text me when you get in otherwise I'll blow your phone up until I hear back from you."

"Goodnight, Ren." Rey called out to him, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight, Rey."

As Rey climbed the stairs back to her dorm, she had this overwhelming sensation growing within her. It was unlike anything she had ever _felt_ before. It was in that moment she realized......she was falling in love with _him._ She was in love with Kylo Ren. Rose had shed some light on her, opened her mind, and he had done the rest willingly. Buzz! Buzz! Looking down at her phone she saw a text had come across her screen. _Well, he did say if I didn't call back he'd blow my phone up until I answered---he's such a child!_

_**9:45PM** _

**I told you I'd blow it up until you answered.**

**BS**

BS? Who the heck was BS? She didn't know anyone with those initials. Was there some sort of mistake involved--a trick---a hoax, perhaps? Immediately she saw tiny three bubbles appear on the bottom screen. Someone was typing on the other end---this couldn't be Kylo could it? A message then appeared---complete in length and in detail that it left her feeling completely breathless and wishing she had stayed with him back at his apartment. Ben Solo? Who is Ben Solo?

**9:46PM**

**This will be lengthy but I wanted to be honest with you from the very start, Rey. My** **_real_ ****name is Ben. Benjamin Organa Solo. Kylo Ren is something that** _"I"_ **came up with to separate myself from my family. What little I've told you, scratches only the surface of my true past. You deserve to know the truth and nothing less and I wanted you to hear it from me first. This isn't a scheme, this isn't some fucked up game I am playing with you to get in your pants or whatever it is these kids talk about these days. Fuck, I'm still sort of a kid myself, but that's besides the point here. This is _real_ for me. Everything is real. All of it. I love you, Rey.**

**BS**

"I-I've got---what the hell am I still standing here for?!" Rey told herself before spinning around on her heels and jumping two or three steps at a time until she reached the bottom floor. 

She struggled to open the door, completely forgetting it said "PUSH" than "OPEN", and when she finally managed to figure that part out, she was feeling incredibly anxious. _Please, still be here! God, please let him still be here!_ Rounding the corner she saw Ben standing outside his keep talking to someone on his phone. All this time she had been worried about the consequences of what would happen if she gave into her feelings. _Fuck anyone else's expectations! Fuck it all!_

"BEN! Ben wait!"

He paused briefly and turned around and saw her running towards him. It felt like a complete dream to him, happening in slow motion. It only became a reality again when he felt her arms wrapping around his neck, entangling her fingers through his soft black hair. Pulling back softly she crashed her lips against his causing to break out in the most adorable all-teeth smile. It was the most adorable, heartwarming thing Rey had ever seen---and it dawned upon her that it was all _hers._ Ben Solo was all hers to love.

"I-I love you, Ben Solo!"

"I love you.....even more, Rey Kenobi." He said in his low deep voice before leaning in to kiss her again. 

Both their chests were heaving when they broke apart staring deeply into each other's eyes. Both of them were most likely thinking along the same lines as they cradled each other's faces: Where the HELL have you been?! But none of that didn't matter, not anymore. What did matter was _now_ \-- _this_ moment---and the bright future they wanted to have together. Yes, there would be many, _many_ obstacles standing in their way. Yes, there would be dangers but they had each other and no force on this good earth was going to keep them apart.

"S-So what do we do now?" Rey asked breathless.

"We'll figure it out." Kylo answered her with a genuine smile growing across his face. "Don't worry, sweetheart--we'll figure it all out."


	4. Chapter 4

You're the light inside my eyes. You give me a reason to keep trying

You give me more than I could dream

And you bring me to my knees, you bring me to my knees

You're heart is golden, how am I the one that you've chosen to love?

I still can't believe that you're right next to me after all that I've done

Don't Deserve You-Plumb

"You know, at first I thought I was just imagining things, but now, I think it's quite clear. Something is going on with you. I've never seen you quite like this before, Rey." Rose told Rey the following morning as they began making their way to class. 

"Like what?" Rey asked, clutching her books close to her chest in the hopes it would shield her from her growing embarrassment.

Before parting ways last night (though it proved to be extremely difficult), Ben had made Rey swear that she would not to tell a soul about their secret relationship (as if she would tell _anyone_ about this anyway to anyone---even Rose Tico, her closest friend in the world). Evidently, she was giving herself away---emotions and all. She hadn't stopped grinning from ear to ear since they had left the dormitory. 

"I don't know---you just seem---happier all of a sudden, you know." said Rose giving Rey a very skeptical look.

"Well..." Rey said with a slightly shrug of her shoulders. "I promise you that I'm still the same old me. Nothing's changed.... _.really._ "

"Okay." Rose sad stopping dead in the middle of the hall, grabbing a hold of Rey's arm and pulling her off to the side where they couldn't be overheard. "You're a terrible liar. What's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you! Why would I be hiding anything?!" Rey answered in a nervous tone.

"Girl, you're practically _"glowing"_ , and I know for a fact it's got nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Skywalker gave you a good grade on that essay of yours, so whatever it is, however bad or good it is, you better spill because you know one way or another I will find out what you're up too because that's my damn right as you're best friend....so _go_."

Rey was just about to open her mouth to confess when from her puerperal vision she saw Ben approaching them. His smile all but made Rey go weak in the knees, but she knew she could never let herself waver in front of him. He stopped directly in front of her and Rose, his eyes Rey suspiciously from the corner of his dark eyes. _What the fuck are you doing, Rey? I thought we had agreed to keep this as discrete as possible?!_

"Good morning, ladies." He murmured in his usual deep voice. 

"G-Good morning, Professor Solo--I-I mean, Ren." Rey stuttered. God, she knew she must sound so stupid right now. Rose was going to be able to put two-and-two together before this whole thing was over with and that was going to be a complete fiacso of it's very own. "We were just talking about the um....the um football game coming up this weekend, weren't we, Rose?"

"No." Rose flat out said which caused Rey to giver her a death-like stare. 

"While I'm here, could I have a word with you, Miss Kenobi---about the tutoring?" Kylo then asked her abruptly, grabbing for her arm.

"Sure."

Rey politely excused herself and followed Ben down an empty deserted corridor. She knew damn good and well that he was about to probably scold her for being unable to keep her pretty little mouth shut for the span of twelve hours, but instead he pushed her up against the wall and claimed her lips. Holy hell, this was rather unexpected. Suddenly, though, it felt like Ben Solo was gone and Kylo Ren had returned. He was kissing her so hard she knew her lips would most likely be swollen and bruised the next day. When he pulled away, he was glaring at her.

"Please tell me that you were not about to reveal everything about our relationship to your best friend, Miss Tico?" 

"Look, I haven't told her a thing, Ben, but I'm not exactly a good liar." Rey confessed, pushing her hair behind her ears. "She knows me better than anyone and keeping something like this a secret will not last long. I can promise you that."

"Then at least try to make it last for more than twelve hours, at least." He went on to add in a dry, sarcastic voice. His hardened eyes slowly softened and he reached out to caress her cheek before butting her forehead with his own. "I'm not ready to loose you just yet."

"Who ever said that you were going to loose me, Ben?" Rey breathed softly against him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I loved you, Rey. I _meant_ that."

"I know that, Ben. I do."

Something in his voice instill an immense fear and that wasn't something she was even expecting to even hear from him, especially seeing as he barely even knew her. It would have felt like too much, too soon, had this been coming from anyone else. The fact that it was Ben Solo saying it to her directly...made it hurt that much more. Rey didn't know what darkness was still buried deep within him, but she didn't want him to linger on it, otherwise this, whatever this was between them would not survive. She gently brought her hand over his and squeezed it firmly.

"I have to go class now....." She told him but she was unable to move from where she was standing. Leaving him last night had been hard enough as it was, but to do it for a second time, was proving to be even harder. ".....but....I can....I can meet you later?"

"My place?"

Rey was precarious about meeting him in such a public place and so close to campus, but otherwise she agreed to do so. Kylo kissed her a final time before opening the side door leading them out towards the hallway where Rose still stood waiting looking completely bored out of her mind. Rey and Kylo exchanged a few "professional word" before parting ways. Walking back over towards Rose, she could clearly see that she was way in over her head here. How the hell was she going to be able to keep something like this from her best friend? She was literally a walking spoiler!! _I've really got to be better at keeping secrets, otherwise this isn't going to end well for either of us!_

"And what did he have to say that was just _so_ important?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"He just wanted to inform me about the tutoring session that's coming up next week. We've managed to let the students pick their own subjects for their essays and he just wanted to let me know that---"

"We? What are you apart of his personal "fan" club now or something?"

Rey ignored this as she pulled open the door to her biology class, leaving Rose standing there looking both frustrated and highly confused. Fearing she had been counted as absent, she tried to make as much noise as she could muster while moving past her other fellow classmates towards her seat at the back of the class. Professor Pryde was one of those teachers on campus who had a low tolerance for any sort of mischief, and an even shorter temper. While he regarded Miss Kenobi as one of his more "finer" students, he was not about to let her just get a free pass. She was late and he was going to make sure she knew it.

"So kind of you to finally join us, Miss Kenobi?" He called out to the top of the classroom. Rey paused just as she was taking her seat and tried her best to avoid the hundred pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry, Professor Pryde." Rey apologized as she took her seat. "Won't happen again."

"Yes, that is a phrase I've heard from my students time and time again." He said in a rather icy tone. "Consider this a warning, Miss Kenobi. The next time you should feel like stepping into my classroom after I've already taken the roll, know that you will be marked as absent."

"Yes, Professor."

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Carefully looking down at her cell she saw that Ben had texted her. So as not to draw any more attention to herself she reached into her back, grabbed her biology book and angled it so that it would appear as if she was following along with the lesson of the day. Was this going to become a regular thing with him? Regardless of what she felt for him, she was still a student. She still had essays to write, classes to attend, grades to keep up. Just because they were on this beautiful yet extraordinary road together, didn't mean she could just stop doing her normal day-to-day things. _Time management, Rey. A lot of time devoted to the books, play time with, Ben---oh God, did I seriously just call what we had "play-time", Jesus!_

_ **8:47AM** _

**I hope I didn't alarm you back there. I'm just trying to be cautious with this whole thing.**

**See you later.**

**BS**

Nervously glancing upwards she let out a sigh of relief as Professor Pryde began his usual boring "lectures" on the Smart-Board. She'd be safe to reply back to him---unless Pryde saw fit to call her out to answer one of his many scientific questions. Most of which, was likely, for he felt her to be exceptionally bright in all areas of expertise. It was because of this intelligence she possessed that she had the highest grade in the class. _Phew, I've got to make this one quick then!_ Rey thought to herself as she began typing out her reply to Benjamin. 

_**8:48AM** _

**No, it's fine, really. I completely understand**

**See you later.**

**BTW: I love you!**

**RK**

_Sent!_ She quickly placed her phone down just in time, for Professor Pryde had looked up in her direction. For once luck seemed to be completely on her side for a change and he quickly called on a male student who was sitting just a few seats down to answer his one of his many technical questions about the stem-cell properties. Glancing down at her phone every few seconds she could see the three tiny bubbles popping up and then disappearing again. Apparently he was putting a lot of thought into what he was going to say.   
  


_**8:50AM** _

**Stop by my office afterwards and show me just how much you love me, Miss Kenobi! I’ll greatly return the favor ;)**

**BS**

Kylo was sitting on the edge of his desk when Rey entered the classroom and just the way his long legs were partially spread apart already had her imagining all sorts of inappropriate things--not to mention the way he was holding his black-rimmed glasses between his lips was intoxicating. He must have heard her coming because at that moment he lifted his head and the biggest grin formed across his face.

"You came?" He said hoping off the edge of his desk.

"Yes.....you have that affect on me, apparently." She told him as they met half-way across the room.

"Why don't we take this conversation to my office, Miss Kenobi. We'll have a little more privacy in there---besides, I think you were going to show me just how much you loved me."

Shoving him backwards, Kylo nearly lost his balance and had to catch himself on the side of his desk to keep himself from making contact with the floor. So, you wanna play aggressive, huh? Finally! Whenever he was able to regain some self-control, he reached for Rey's hand and steered her back into his secluded office before slamming the door shut behind them and turning the lock. There would be no escape this time---and quite frankly, he felt as if they had waited long enough.

"Take off your shirt." 

Rey stood there blinking at him as he placed his hand on his belt-buckle. It was a straight up _command_. Now, standing there looking a tad-bit more unsure as she had the second she had walked into his office---she couldn't help but feel a little bit unsure if this was still the right thing to do. But God, did she ever want to taste him, to feel his body against hers without any barriers. Just skin-to-skin--no rules, no regulations---nothing!

"Don't be afraid, Rey." He said with a smirk as he pulled the belt slowly from each loop around his waist and placing it down on the small sofa next to him. "I'm a lover, not a masochist."

"I wasn't _even_ thinking that." Rey lied as she quickly made short work of her blouse and tossed it onto the couch next to his own shirt which he had just removed.

Judging by the perplexed look on his face, he clearly didn't believe her. _Fuck, I really am a bad liar, after all, aren't I? Shit, Rose---now, I completely understand what you meant earlier!_ She'd be like a wish out of water if she actually had to go and make a life for someone---in fact, she'd be a complete, utter failure and it showed. She was far too readable. 

"No, course you weren't. _Not at all._ " He murmured as he stepped forward, wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny form.

"Ben.....this.... _this_ is my first time doing anything like this, and I'm sure you've been with more impressive women in the past, but---"

He placed his index finger over her lips, silencing her altogether. He didn't want to hear it. Whatever it was, whatever she was thinking that she might not be good enough for him or experienced enough, he didn't care. What was important, however, was this moment and the blissful journey they were about to embark on... _together._

"Stop talking, Rey. I'll go as slow and be as gentle as I can be, and if anything is too much, all you have to do is tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Well, it's just virgins aren't always the most impressive people in bed or so I've heard." 

"Neither are highly experienced people, sometimes." Kylo added as he causally pushed her wavy hair away from her shoulders. "Look, sex isn't a competition to see who can do it the best or-- _or_ who can last the longest. It's about an emotional connection between you and your partner---I just want this moment to be good for you, for the both of us."


End file.
